


Need

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Abby comes to see Holtz in the lab.





	

Jillian Holtzmann was working hard on the bits and pieces in front of her, trying to form them into something suitable to make into a net trap. Erin had requested one, and she had been too lazy to do it in a timely fashion to test it in their latest string of busts.

"Holtz."

Holtzmann perked up at the voice calling her and saw her girlfriend approaching her from the side. She pushed up her goggles to look at Abby. It was then she noticed the top four buttons were undone on her button down shirt. This was as close as her lover got to seduction in the lab where the others might walk in. Not that Holtzmann really needed much. The hint of boobs and she was pretty much putty in her Abby’s hands. Holtz licked her lips. They had gone dry in the sharp breath she had taken in from watching her girlfriend cross the room towards h, r.

"Yes Abby?"

The physicist pushed a lock of blonde hair behind Holtz’s ear. "You know, Erin and Patty are both out for the day."

Holtzmann decided to play coy. She picked up the open ended wrench beside her.

"Good, then maybe we can get some work done without them being underfoot. I tell you Abs, while I love that our new friends are living and working with us, I miss--"

But the engineer didn't get to finish her sentence as Abby put her hands in Holtz’s back pockets and kissed her jawline near her ear. Holtzmann’s eyes rolled upwards, trying to ignore the tongue that was dragging slowly towards her earlobe. She turned her head and took Abby's lips eagerly. After a few minutes and a desperate need for air, they pulled apart.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" asked Abby, adjusting her glasses.

"No m'am," grinned Holtz, throwing down her wrench and her goggles. She laughed and buried her face into Abby's chest through the open buttons. Erin was just going to have to wait just a little bit longer.


End file.
